


Best Day Ever

by Merfilly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tells Sam he saw him the night before... and proceeds to make Sam's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Day Ever

"Saw you last night."

Sam turned and looked at his current couch surfer, raising an eyebrow. "Thought you went out with a couple of the guys from the VA?"

Steve gave him a devilish grin. "Did. Didn't think you were the only one who liked that kind of show, did you?"

Sam's skin darkened slightly as he shook his head. It wasn't that he was ashamed of having gone; he just knew he was guilty of making the same assumptions that people made about him and it bothered him. "I just…"

"…fall prey to the same cultural myths that keep wrecking people who need to be themselves freely," Steve finished for him. "What'd you think?"

Sam hesitated, then plunged on into the honest answer. "I got distracted on the Hard Patriot dude. Nice costume and all, but… I've met you. Fantasy just can't touch my imagination on that." He watched Steve blush now, his head ducking down to try and hide it.

"You've thought about me that way?"

"Dude, when I extend benefits, I feel perfectly okay with taking liberties in my mind," Sam said with a chuckle. "Besides, you're a hell of a lot more cut than that guy was. Difference between toning to be fit and actually using it."

That made Steve laugh before he looked up at Sam, his face settling into the heat of desire. "Feel up to reaping some of those benefits today?"

Sam burst out in a laugh of his own. "Man, do not ever talk like that again. I like stripping; porn innuendos are right out though!"

"Alright." Steve stood from the couch to go to turn some music on, and Sam settled back in his seat. This was either a damn good wet dream — and Sam would kill whomever woke him up — or the best damn day of his life since he had made friends with a national treasure.

"You are serious," Sam said as Steve started moving to the rhythm of the music.

"Got anything better to do today?" Steve challenged.

"Not a damn thing, bro."

After that, there was far less talking as Steve took his time working his way out of the clothes. It wasn't as graceful as a professional stripper, but Steve was so into it that Sam was shifting in his seat, trying to adjust his pants without being too distracting about it. It finally clicked that they were in his place, the windows closed, and no one likely to interrupt them, allowing Sam to just go ahead and open the slacks he'd thrown on that morning.

He adjusted himself as he watched Steve slowly working off the briefs. When Steve tossed them to the side, Sam just crooked a finger at him, half-smiling, and all intent on making the rest of the day as good for Steve as his had already been.

Steve didn't need any further invitation, and Sam stood up as his friend and occasional lover got close.

"Bed?"

"Couch is hell of a lot closer," was Steve's answer to that.


End file.
